The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Triforce of Darkness
by Natedawg947
Summary: The three gods Din, Nayru, and Faroe long long ago set out to make the ultimate power, the ultimate weapon, but there was a fourth god...a fourth triforce more powerful than the three put together. But a fourth god means a fourth Triforce...CH.5!
1. Default Chapter

The Legend Of Zelda:The Lost Triforce of Darkness  
  
By: Natedawg947  
  
DISCLAIMER: I know that this is copyright of Nintendo but I am not stealing anything at all from them!  
  
Long before the "descendant of Link defeated the evil Ganan with a strike to the head, long before the legendary Link saved Zelda and defeated Ganandorf with the legendary master sword. Even before the "three" gods were assembled to make the Triforce. There was another god, a fourth god... a fourth Triforce. This god used to be the leader, the one that forged the triforce himself. But one day he got a little too cocky and decided that he didn't need the other three gods. He turned against them and struck them with his evil dark powers that they did not know he possessed. He got them down to their last breath, but in a last attempt they all put their powers together and sealed him in a magical blade and that blade was...the master sword, never to be heard of again. 


	2. The Party Crash

The Legend of Zelda: The Lost Triforce of Darkness  
  
Ch. 2  
  
By: Natedawg947  
  
"Ha Ha, this is so much fun Zelda," said Link happily. It was the aniversery of Link and Zelda; it was a tremendous feast, filled with cheerful people, lots of food and a happy atmosphere now that peace has finally set its mark on the vast land of Hyrule. But little did they know that mighty Ganon locked in another dimension, developed powers that could break the seal of the dimension and come back, to which the place he was sent there.  
  
"Zelda, I love you, without you I don't know how I could live," Link said romantically.  
"Oh honey, I love you too," Zelda replied.  
"I couldn't have defeated the mighty Ganon without you, and in my gratitude I give you this," Link said while pulling out the all-powerful master sword.  
"I...I...I don't know what to say," Zelda said in awe.  
"Please take it, it is a gift," Link said with passion.  
"I will cherish this, in fact I will wear it on my back in honor of the 'Legendary Hero'," Zelda said laughing  
"Yeah sure, I'm a real 'Legendary Hero'," said Link sarcastically.  
"Link... I have something to tell you... I have a strange feeling right now, I've felt this before... it feels like the time when you got the master sword and Ganon got the Triforce of power," Zelda said hesitantly," but...let's not worry about this...let's just enjoy our dinner."  
"Umm, alright then...but are you sure, this can't be good," Link said with concern.  
"Yes...I'm sure."  
  
"Dark Link, I have another job for you," said Ganon laughing.  
  
"Link this is delicious Lon Lon Mil...AHHH!" Out of nowhere, a dark shadow arose from the table and grasped on to Zelda.  
"Zelda!?" Said Link with a furious tone! Link took his steak knife and threw it at the mirror-like shadow of him. He threw the knife with great precision. The knife hurled at him but Dark Link and the knife disappeared, only to reappear behind Link with the knife. Suddenly a strange voice came out of nowhere. This was not a new voice, for Link recognized this very voice... It was none other than Ganon himself.  
"Link do not struggle for Dark Link is stronger, faster, and more powerful than you," said Ganon in a cocky voice," I will be taking her and the master sword...you know nothing of what this sword possess."  
"Link you will soon find out about this power...very soon." Zelda and Dark Link disappeared into thin air.  
"You'll pay Ganon, you'll pay!" 


	3. The Search for Epona

The Legend of Zelda:  
  
The Lost Triforce of Darkness Ch.3  
  
By: ME!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Nintendo or the Zelda series...you know the drill. Sorry but I make the Zelda world seem a little bigger than it is in the game!  
  
Now that Link has lost his two most prized possessions the Master Sword, and of course Zelda.  
"LINK...LINK!?" Said the owl in great despair.  
"Ganon...he's taken Zelda and the Master Sword," said the great owl.  
"I know I tried to stop him but I failed..." said Link.  
"I'm afraid there's nothing you can d-d-d-o-o..." The owl thought for a moment, "WAIT!" said the owl.  
"There is something you can do..." Said the owl in a hurry.  
"QUICK, GO TO THE DEKU TREE!" He said panicking," Hurry before Ganon gets to him first."  
  
So Link set out on his quest to Kokori Forest in search of his old friend, the wise and all knowing, Deku tree. But first he had to meet up with an old friend...Epona, his trusty mare (female horse for those of you who don't know). So he traveled long and far to his destination the Lon Lon Ranch. But he forgot one thing...Malon.  
"LLLLIIIINNNNKKKKK!" Said Malon with sheer excitement  
"Huh?" Said Link confused. She ran up to Link and tackled him like an elephant tackling a mouse. "Wow...your um.... stronger than before I'll tell you that much," Link said while popping his shoulder back into place.  
"Link you've finally come back to marry me!" Malon said as if she'd been longing for him all her life.  
"U-u-u-u-h-h-h... Malon... I'm sort of all ready married to Princess Zelda," Link said  
"What?" Malon cried  
"Actually I just came here for Epona," Link said hesitantly.  
"Oh...," she said depressingly. "Well she's all your Link," Malone said with tear coming down her cheek," will I ever see you again?"  
"Sure you will," Link said like a gentleman. As Link came up to the gate of the Lon Lon Ranch with Epona  
"Malon..." Said Link  
"What Link?" said Malon curiously. Then link came closer to her and then gave her a hug.  
"Thanks Mal'...Thanks," said Link while hugging her.  
  
"Phantom Ganon?" said Ganon with a smirk on his face.  
"Yes sire," said Phantom Ganon obediently.  
"...Kill the Deku Tree, he has information that may be some help to Link," Said Ganon in disgust when he mentioned the name of the Deku Tree.  
"Anything Sir!" said Phantom Ganon readily. He disappeared into the shadows knowing his task. 


	4. Kokori's Dispair

Ch.4 The Kokori's Despair  
  
DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL.  
  
YOU GUYS I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!......SO RRREEEEVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!please Easy on the reviews please!?  
  
As we meet our hero galloping away to Kokori Forest in search of the Deku Tree. He has a feeling, a bad feeling that Link's never felt before.  
"Epona, can you stop for a second?" Link said as though something was wrong. Suddenly a dark mist surrounded Link. A deadly mist, a mist that was evil itself... Phantom Ganon.  
Link was almost helpless, for he had no weapon at all. But he took out his ocarina unwillingly and played a song he's never heard of or played in his whole entire life. Just as Phantom Ganon was about to strike he stop and fell into the dark mist. Then out of nowhere the three gods gave him a weapon and sword that glowed with blindingly bright light. The three gods surrounded him as though they were a shield. And once Phantom Ganon came out of the shadows he stuck him with a blow to the chest. At that very instant Phantom Ganon turned into dust never to be seen again.  
"Wow! Thanks!" Said Link as though he was dreaming.  
"Link...we have terrible news AAHHHH!" Said the three gods as darkness swept over them like a swarm of bees on a snail.  
"HUH?" Said Link in awe, as the three gods and the blade disappeared. Link fell to his knees still pondering what he had just saw. He looked at Epona and said, "what the fuck just happened here Ep'..." Link gazed into the sun wondering the hell was going on. The only thing he could do was to do as he was told and visit the Deku Tree immediately.  
"Hup hup," said Link to Epona. They were off.  
  
"Link you've got it coming for you," said Ganon as if he knew something terrible was going to happen. He just lay there in his throne waiting and waiting for Link.  
  
"Saria!" Said Link with a loss of breath.  
"Link there's something terribly wrong," said Saria. They went to the Deku Tree very quickly, but only to find that the Deku Tree was leafless with deep cuts all throughout his trunk.  
"L-l-l-ink... she's in the sword," said the Deku with his last breath.  
"Wait no...don't die...please. Who is 'she'?" Link said in confusion," Where is this 'sword'?" Then out of the shadows Ganon came with darkness itself, but with him was Zelda... with the master sword to her throat.  
"Zelda...LET HER GO GANON!" said Link with murder in his eyes. Then out of the dust Dark Link came behind Link stealthily with a dark Master Sword to his neck. With the thrust of the Master Sword he stabbed Zelda with a piercing blow.  
"No0o0oo0o0o0o!!!?!?!?!!" Said Link in horror, but Zelda did not fall to her death. Strangely the middle of Triforce where the hilt meets the blade turned black. Link got chills all over his body. For the wind was like a hurricane and even though it was in the afternoon it was as dark as midnight...it was like the apocalypse had arrived. The whole sword turned black it was as if something was being transferred to Zelda. Something was coming over Zelda, it looked as though she was having a seizure; but in an instant she turned into a veil creature, one that the very sight of it was awe infuriating. For Zelda had not turned into a mere demon, but someone of much more power and strength. Lucatania, the fourth god. Once there was nothing in the middle of the triforce, but now that she is alive and stong... the middle piece is now complete. The fourth triforce of darkness has awoken. 


	5. The Forger

Ch.5: The Forger  
  
Easy on the reviews please. and I own nothing of Zelda bladdy bladdy blah... you know the drill.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"Lucatania?" Link said because he had no clue what was going on.  
"Finally I am released!" Said Lucatania with a grin on her face. She put her hand in the direction that Link was and then said something in a language that he had never heard of in his life.  
"Azoroath critoror barriano,' Lucatania said as though it were a spell. Then out of nowhere Link was in another world another universe. It was very dark...the very air you breathe is evil itself. Then out of the shadows was an old man; he looked as though he were 500 years old. He was wearing very raggedy clothes.  
"Hello?" Link said  
"OH MY!" The old man said.  
"Where am I," said Link in puzzlement.  
"Frankly I don't have a clue," said the old man. Which was strange because he looked like he knew the place pretty good, "my name is Farnere but you can call me 'The Forger'..." Said the old man.  
"Do you make weapons?" Said Link.  
"Oh no...I gave that up years ago...you could call it a...hobby of some sort," sighed the forger.  
"Aw that's too bad," sighed Link.  
"So what brings you here," said the forger.  
"Lucatania-a-a-a?" said Link but was immediately interrupted by the forger.  
"NO...it's not possible...NO!?" yelled the forger.  
"She has possessed my wife's body," said Link with his head down.  
"I must defeat her...I MUST!" screamed Link  
"Link...I-I-I-I forged the Master Sword," said the forger out of nowhere.  
"What... how..." puzzled Link  
"It was only about 5000 1/2 years ago," said the forger.  
"ONLY?" said Link with amazement.  
"Lucatania, the fourth god destroyed anyone and anything that could stop her in her rage," said the forger.  
"Wait wait wait wait...your telling me that there was a fourth god...but that could only mean a fourth trif-f-f," said Link but was then quickly interrupted by the forger.  
"Bingo!" said the forger  
"The fact is, is that she almost killed me, but she sent me hear because she knew about the Master Sword and did not want me to make it, but secretly I had had the Master Sword already forged...thankfully the gods took and it and hid it." Said the forger.  
"Well...could you please help me...make me a sword, make me a sword that can defeat her...please I need Zelda back!" Yelled Link.  
"Oh no I gave that up years ago," said the forger.  
"Please..." Cried Link with tears in his eyes.  
".................." the forger took a deep breathe and said, "it will take me one month...I suggest that you train." Said the forger and he left.  
So Link trained with only a stick that the forger gave him. He trained and trained...for he had gotten stronger, for he finally had some tone to his body. So a month went by and Link trained more. No forger. Another month went by. Nothing. Link was getting desperate he went out searching. He searched the dark land but did not find anything at all. Link decided to get some shuteye, he had a vision, it was the forger he was...dead. It was quite blurry, but there was a long cloth beside him with nothing under it. He now knew where the forger was...he was where he had first arrived in this place. As soon as his vision was over, he did not run but sprinted as fast as he could to the location of the forger. He came to the location...Link was not at his body, but behind a tree thinking that this could be a trap. Then Link saw his hand move, the forger was not dead yet he was just sleeping. He got up and out of the darkness was Dark Link himself. Still behind the tree he watched him die...for he had no weapon. It was like déjà vu, it was like the dream he had saw the night before, the forger was just lying there in the rotten grass with Dark Link over him. Link was furious. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Screamed Link with all of his might. Link ran at Dark Link as though he was another being hungry for blood. He picked up the cloth from the ground, threw it behind him and underneath was the sword. It was plated in gold and silver katana. The blade was not made of steel but rather diamond. On the blade there was an inscription, it said The Divine Blade. Link jumped up into the air and with anger in his eyes he stabbed Dark Link with a downward blow. Light vanes pierced through him then he explodes with a blinding light. Link stood there breathing heavily. There was a dark mist coming from his sword. "WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!?!!?" Said Link with his knees to the ground. "Link," said a faded image of the three gods, "Link swing your sword." "Huh...here goes nothing," said Link as he swung The Divine Blade. "A ripple in time?" Questioned Link. Electricity was coming from the portal to the land of Hyrule. "Go," said the gods, as they quickly faded away.  
  
Chaos had flown threw Hyrule, Lucatania had shown no mercy. It was dark now. The Dark Age of Hyrule has begun. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- and yes, I did get that line from the forger from Kill Bill Vol. 1 Thank- you for reading, I will finish the next chapter next week............REVIEW!?!?!?!?!!? 


	6. The end for now

THIS STORY IS BEING DISCONTINUED : ( ..................THIS IS BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE...AND I FORGOT WHERE I WAS GOING TO GO WITH THE STORY

SO PLEASE, IN YOUR REVIEW YOU CAN GIVE ME IDEAS, TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT, ECT..

BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M DONE WITH FAN FICTION.....I HAVE MANY IDEAS IN STORE FOR NEW STORIES ........SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CYA LATA


	7. The Conclusion 10 years in the making

Suddenly, Link sucked Epona's dick. He sucked his dick like as if a rabbit were sucking another rabbit's dick.

THE END


End file.
